A Night in Pallet
by iwishiwasasnorlax
Summary: a completely random and pointless pokeshipping oneshot. AAML fluff :)


It was a quiet starry night in Pallet Town and the usual busy hustle of the Pokémon centre was slowly dying down as the day came to an end, and yet Misty found herself roaming the halls searching for her other half.

He's been really busy lately; she thought. She knew Ash loved being a Pokémon Master, but she could tell the paperwork part of the job was starting to tire him out. He was currently at the Pokémon centre, helping Nurse Joy by making sure the sick Pokémon got enough exercise. As the Master, Ash was required to do this for the Pokémon centre of his hometown. Of course, Ash did not mind one bit. He loved helping out with the Pokémon whenever he could. It was just the paperwork part of it that bored him sometimes.

Misty had taken some time off from the Cerulean Gym to visit Ash. She had travelled to Pallet Town with May, who had also wanted to come to visit her friends. Misty and May were staying with Ash at his mothers' house. Today, the three friends had been hanging out together at the Pokémon centre. May had gotten tired a little earlier and left for Ash's house. Misty decided to wait for Ash. Tonight was their third night here in Pallet, but Misty and Ash hadn't had much time alone together since he was so busy.

Misty walked down a dimly lit corridor to the door at the end that was slightly ajar. She slipped inside and smiled as she was greeted by the sight of her love.

Ash sat at a desk hunched over some papers scribbling away. He looked up as Misty approached him and gave her a tired smile.

"Hey Mist," he said, "What are you still doing here?"

"I came to take you home," she said as she took a seat beside him, "May already left so I thought I'd come with you."

"Oh, sorry to make you wait. I had a little more work to do." Ash said. He felt guilty since he hadn't had much time to spend with her. As Pokémon Master he barely even got time to himself anymore. Lately Ash found himself working more and socializing less. It stressed him out a little. But now, just looking into Mistys' deep cerulean eyes, he felt himself ease up, knowing that he would be alright as long as he had her.

"It's alright Ash, I know how busy you are." Misty smiled warmly at him. She wrapped her arms around his and rested her chin on his shoulder. "But it's getting late now and we should get going. Please?"

Ash chuckled at her cute pout. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

"Thank you." Misty grinned and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Together, they left the Pokémon centre hand in hand, bidding Nurse Joy goodbye as they did.

Despite the slight chill in the air, Ash and Misty enjoyed the walk back to Ash's house. They valued any time they got to spend together. With Ash being a Master and Misty being a gym leader way over in Cerulean, it wasn't easy finding time to spend together. Right now, however, they forgot about any complications and just enjoyed each other's company. They laughed and teased each other and reminisced about old times. When they finally reached the house, they stepped inside to find the place dark with just one dim lamp turned on.

"Looks like Mum and May already went to bed." Ash noted.

"Yeah. You can't really blame them though. It is pretty late." Misty said while taking off her coat and placing it in the closet.

Ash walked over to Misty and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I never said I was complaining though." He smirked and lightly kissed her nose.

Misty in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're such a sweetheart." She giggled as Ash continued to place kisses on both her cheeks. He then reached up to take her hand from behind his neck and kissed it gently.

"I love you so much." He whispered, sending pleasant chills down her spine.

Misty felt her heart swell up with happiness. She let out a content sigh, loving the feeling of being so close to him. "I love you too, Ash." She said, and rested her forehead against his.

Their faces got closer and closer until their lips finally met in a delicate kiss. They kissed each other slowly and passionately, savouring the moment. Ash kept his hands placed firmly on her waist, while Misty's arms were securely wrapped around his neck, her hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Misty felt Ash's tongue trace her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she heartily granted. She moaned quietly when his tongue entered her mouth, teasing hers playfully. They stayed like that for a few moments, their tongues engaged in a playful battle. Misty let out another soft moan when she felt Ash's fingertips just lightly graze the skin on her waist.

Suddenly, a light filled the room and the couple broke apart to find Delia Ketchum standing in the middle of the steps, with her hand on the light switch.

"Well, well, well." Said Delia. "Look who decided to come home!" The blue nightgown she wore indicated she was just getting ready for bed. She had been coming downstairs to get a drink but was instead greeted with the sight of her son and his girlfriend sharing an intimate moment. Not that she really minded. Delia was quite fond of Misty and was ecstatic when she and Ash finally became a couple. They had both been very stubborn at first, denying that they had feelings for the other, but now here they were, in the middle of her living room, kissing like it was the most natural thing in the world. An amused smile graced Delia's face when both teens blushed bright red from being caught.

"Mom!" Ash yelled, still crimson red. "I thought you went to bed already!"

"I was just about to. I only came down here to grab a quick drink." Delia said. "Anyway it's really late, and you two should be getting to sleep now. Be careful not to wake May though, she went to bed a while ago."

"Alright Mrs. Ketchum, we will." Misty replied politely. Her blush had faded but she was still slightly embarrassed.

"Well then goodnight dears!" Delia bid as she made her way back to her room, apparently forgetting that she had come downstairs for a drink.

"Heh, sorry about that." Ash said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Ash." Misty said as she walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it. She fluffed the cushions then lay down, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked, confused to see his girlfriend getting cozy on the couch. "Don't you wanna sleep in the bed upstairs?"

"Sleeping here tonight." She mumbled lazily. "Too tired to move."

Ash smirked as an idea came into his head.

A few seconds passed, and then Misty felt a pair of strong arms lift her up. Her eyes flew open and she realized Ash had picked her up bridal style. She giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"Who needs to walk when you've got your amazing and strong boyfriend right here!" Ash said happily.

"Oh Ash, you're such a dork." Misty giggled again. Ash grinned and carried her up the stairs, staring at her lovingly all the way. When he got to her room, he quietly crept in, careful not to wake May, who was sprawled across the other bed, snoring lightly. Ash walked over to Misty's bed and laid her down. He was about to stand straight again but was stopped by Misty's arms wrapping around his neck.

"Do you have to go?" She whispered playfully, already knowing the answer.

Ash chuckled. "You know I do, Mist." He whispered. He bent down and softly kissed her lips. Misty smiled into the kiss, her heart racing. She ran a hand through his messy raven hair. After a few more seconds, they broke apart.

"Goodnight Mist," Ash said, caressing her cheek. "I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too." Misty whispered.

After giving her one final kiss on the forehead, Ash left the room. When Misty heard the door close behind him, she pulled the covers up to her chin and couldn't help but let out a happy squeal.

From the other bed, May, who had been awake the whole time, smiled to herself. She giggled inwardly when she heard Misty let out a quiet squeal. May was happy for Misty and Ash; she knew about the history between those two and was glad they had eventually come to confess their feeling to each other. She looked over at Misty, who seemed to have fallen asleep, with a peaceful smile on her face. May smirked and rolled over.

She would definitely tease them about this in the morning.

**Well there ya go, my very first fanfic! I was kind of nervous about posting this but then I thought ohh what the heck! Please leave me a review if you'd like :)**


End file.
